Medical diagnostic imaging and scanning machines such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, X-ray machines, positron emission tomography (PET) scanners, and computer tomography (CT) scanners are well known. Such machines are quite popular as a tool for diagnosis of tumors and the like. Owing to good quality tomographic images with low dosage X-ray radiation, the CT scanner has become especially well accepted by the medical profession.
An annular gantry normally supports many of the components of a CT scanner and includes an outer ring secured to a stand and an inner ring mounted for rotation within the outer ring. During a scanning procedure, a patient table is positioned through the center of the gantry and the inner ring is rotated about the table. The components supported by the gantry can include an x-ray tube for providing the x-ray beam, one or more high voltage power supplies, balancing weights, a data acquisition module, and a bank of detectors diametrically opposed from the x-ray source. At least some of these components are secured in the inner ring for rotation therewith.
In order to obtain tomographic images of a patient with a CT scanner or X-ray CT apparatus, it is necessary that the patient be located exactly at a predetermined position inside the opening of an annular scan gantry of the apparatus. For this reason, such apparatus has been provided with a patient handling couch or table which is moveable vertically to be in line with an axis of the scan gantry, and moveable horizontally, or axially in and out of the scan gantry. Several patient tables are known for this purpose.
What is desired is a new and improved patient support couch or table apparatus for use with medical diagnostic imaging and scanning machines. In particular, what is desired is a new and improved apparatus and method for supporting a pallet extending horizontally from a patient table.